Meggie's Journal
by Calumetgirl95
Summary: Meggie's Journal that she writes in when she gets to Capricorn's village, some things same as in the story, some not. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

1/26/07

Dear Journal,

Today, my best friends and I were taken away to Capricorn's village by his men. When we arrived, we saw a lot of men in black suits that made them look like ravens. When we passed Capricorn's house, we saw his maids working in his garden, and they were covered with sweat and dirt. They took us away and they didn't let us bring any money, not that having money would do us any good during our stay. Capricorn's men locked us up in one of the "cells" and had Basta guard the door.

We feel that we are never going to get out of here. Capricorn wants me to read something out of a book, but what he doesn't know is that I can't make things come out of books. I guess he'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find that out! Marissa, Gina, and I are afraid of what he'll do to us when he finds out, though. I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

**Sincerely,**

**Meggie**


	2. Chapter 2

1/27/07

Dear Journal,

When my friends and I woke up this morning, we found a long table of food in our "cell", and it was just for us! We ate it all excitedly, for we had never had so much food in our lives! We are very scared of all the men in this village. They could tear someone to pieces with their bare hands! You'd be scared, too, if this were you!

This afternoon, we were taken to Capricorn's church, where I was forced to read from different book for Capricorn, and the books were about treasure. That is what Capricorn wanted me to read out of books. When I was finished reading, the church was filled with gold! Apparently my voice is magical! My friends and I met Dustfinger today. He is very nice, and I think that he might save us! If he doesn't, I have to read something extremely destructive out of Inkheart.

**Sincerely,**

**Meggie**


	3. Chapter 3

1/27/07

Dear Journal,

When my friends and I woke up this morning, we found a long table of food in our "cell", and it was just for us! We ate it all excitedly, for we had never had so much food in our lives! We are very scared of all the men in this village. They could tear someone to pieces with their bare hands! You'd be scared, too, if this were you!

This afternoon, we were taken to Capricorn's church, where I was forced to read from different book for Capricorn, and the books were about treasure. That is what Capricorn wanted me to read out of books. When I was finished reading, the church was filled with gold! Apparently my voice is magical! My friends and I met Dustfinger today. He is very nice, and I think that he might save us! If he doesn't, I have to read something extremely destructive out of Inkheart.

**Sincerely,**

**Meggie**


	4. Chapter 4

1/28/07

Dear Journal,

Dustfinger helped us escape last night! Then, we found the author of Inkheart, Fenoglio. We are staying with Fenoglio for a little bit. He has a few grandchildren who are fun to play with! Fenoglio made some chocolate cake to welcome us to his small town. It was DELICIOUS!

I hope that Basta doesn't find us! He is the fiercest of all of Capricorn's men, and the most destructive! He always has his knife in his belt, and never ever lets it out of his sight! We are happy in Fenoglio's town. It is a very comfortable village, although it is quite small. Fenoglio let us stay in the guest house, which is a very comfortable house, even though it is really an apartment. If Basta finds us, I'm pretty sure Fenoglio will insist on coming with us. He is very protective.

**Sincerely,**

**Meggie**


	5. Chapter 5

1/29/07

Dear Journal,

Basta found us today. As I thought, Fenoglio insisted on coming with us. We are back in Capricorn's village, and on Saturday he wants me to read the extremely destructive thing out of Inkheart. At least that will give Fenoglio enough time to rewrite the part of Inkheart that I have to read. He will make it so that the thing I have to read out of Inkheart is safe for everyone who isn't evil. Capricorn put us in the room in his house that Darius, Capricorn's old reader, lived in.

Fenoglio found some books that Darius had hidden in the room. He told me and my friends that we could read them while he started writing. I got to read Peter Pan. Fenoglio is hard at work trying to rewrite the part of Inkheart that I have to read. There were two bunk beds in the room. I slept in a top bunk!

**Sincerely,**

**Meggie**


	6. Chapter 6

1/30/07

Dear Journal,

Last night I read Peter Pan and Tinker Bell out of Peter Pan! Tinker Bell's fairy dust only works for her and Peter, though. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell have to hide from anyone who comes into the room, except for me, Marissa, Gina, and Fenoglio. Peter likes it here, but Tinker Bell doesn't. Marissa, Gina, Fenoglio, and I all miss our families a lot.

This afternoon, I had to read aloud to Capricorn's mother, whom everyone calls the Magpie, but not to her face. Then, she had me read through the chapter of Inkheart that I had to read aloud on Saturday. I read the chapter to myself today, of course. When I got back to the room, there was a large table of food sitting in the middle of the room! The food was all for us, and we were extremely hungry, for we hadn't eaten since yesterday at breakfast!

**Sincerely,**

**Meggie**


	7. Chapter 7

1/31/07

Dear Journal,

When I woke up this morning, there was another giant table of food! I figured that the only reason they weren't treating us like rubbish was because they needed me. We've three days until I need to read aloud from Inkheart. Fenoglio told me about the character I was to read out of the book, its name is the Shadow, and it does anything Capricorn tells it to do.

Fenoglio says that he will definitely be done rewriting that part of the book by Saturday. I hope he is right. Capricorn is going to use the Shadow to kill Dustfinger because he helped us. Everyone wishes that they were at their houses and with their families. We wonder if we'll ever get out of here alive. We also wonder why it had to be us that got trapped in this situation. I hear Basta coming, I'll write more tomorrow.

**Sincerely,**

**Meggie**


	8. Chapter 8

2/1/07

Dear Journal,

Last night was a really close call. If Basta found out that I was writing a journal, he would burn you. Then what would I do? Lay here all day counting the stains on the ceiling? I don't think so. Peter Pan agreed to deliver letter from us to our parents. He promised me that he would fly me to the police station at the nearest town so that I could tell them about Capricorn.

He is nicer in real life than he is in the story. He told me that he would bring me there tomorrow night! I can't wait! Fenoglio is almost done with rewriting that part of Inkheart. Capricorn is going to be so surprised when he realizes that I'm not reading what the book actually says! Fenoglio says that in the rewritten part, Capricorn will die. It'll serve Capricorn right! He deserves to die because of all of the mean and nasty things he's done!

**Sincerely,**

**Meggie**


	9. Chapter 9

2/2/07

Dear Journal,

Fenoglio finished rewriting that part of Inkheart today! It's a good thing, too, because tomorrow is the day I have to read that part of the book aloud! Peter and I decided against going to the police about Capricorn, but he did bring me to go and mail the letters to our parents! It was extremely fun! Now I can't wait until tomorrow!

My little group of friends and I have thought up a way to bring the paper that Fenoglio wrote on to the ceremony and we also thought up a way for me to be able to get it into the book. I can't write the plan down just in case Basta find you. Basta almost found out that Peter and Tinker Bell were here today. They hid in the closet just in time, though! Peter wants to stay here in this world instead of going back into his book. Tinker Bell wants the opposite. I hear Basta again, I'll write more tomorrow.

**Sincerely,**

**Meggie**


	10. Chapter 10

2/3/07

Dear Journal,

Our plan worked! Capricorn died and all of the people who did his dirty worked disappeared! Capricorn and his men deserved it. Marissa, Gina, Fenoglio, Peter Pan, and I have to stay here until tomorrow because we have no means of transportation except for Peter, and he is to tired to fly any of us to our homes. It is very peaceful here now that Capricorn and his men aren't here anymore.

I'm very glad that my trip is almost over. Peter is going to stay with me and my family when I go home. He is very generous. We all hope that our trip back home is much nicer than our trip here. Everyone will be happy to be back home. Peter is bringing me home last. That is because he is going to live at my house now. Tinker Bell doesn't approve, but then again, when does she ever approve with anything Peter does.

**Sincerely,**

**Meggie**


End file.
